


Jack Zimmermann Comes Out

by mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark/pseuds/mysongsknowhatyoudidinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Zimmermann just won a Stanley Cup, and there's a Q&A for the press. Someone brings up The Question, and Jack is forced to deal with whether or not he will answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Zimmermann Comes Out

 

Jack Zimmermann didn’t really like doing interviews, even the team ones, but he did them anyway. He would try to answer questions with short responses, but sometimes—once or twice—they’d require a more extensive answer.

He hated it. But he did it anyway.

He’d just won a Stanley Cup, and the team did a Q&A afterward. Jack sat at the farthest end, right next to Tater, and two over from Snowy.

Everyone else was drinking coffee, but not him. He just had water. Everyone knew why, so no one bothered to ask.

He wasn’t entirely paying attention to the questions, so Tater had to hit him on the shoulder and whisper something about a question for him.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“There’s been rumors of you having a girlfriend. Is that correct?”

Jack sighed. He’d already told Georgia, and they did plan on a coming out after the season was over, he just never felt ready. Bitty was obviously supportive either way, but Jack just wasn’t ready to deal with it at the moment.

“It is true that there are rumors about my romantic life, if that’s what you’re asking.” The whole room laughed. “Of course, I know that’s not what you’re asking.”

“That would be correct. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Jack admitted.

“Then you’re single?”

He didn’t really want to say it, but this reporter was rather persistent. He supposed he was going to have to do this eventually, especially if his relationship with Bitty got anywhere more serious. “I didn’t say that.”

Suddenly, every news reporter’s head perked up.

“I’m sorry?”

“I didn’t say I was single,” Jack repeated. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he did the breathing exercises he was taught.

“But—”

“Do you need me to spell it out for you? I thought you’d have figured it out by now.” The room lit up with laughter. “I, um, have a boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

“Surely you’ve heard of them. They’re boys that you date.” Jack nodded. “I’m dating a boy.”

“Who’s your boyfriend?” another reporter asked.

“The current captain of the men’s hockey team at Samwell.”

Whispers fell upon the room. They knew who he was, obviously. Jack quickly took in a breath, trying to get himself to relax. He could feel himself shaking a little, but he ignored it.

“How does this affect your hockey playing?”

“What? Having a boyfriend?” he shrugged. “Um, I guess I’ll call someone before and after the game. Sometimes, he goes to my game, and I get to see him after?”

“But do you think being gay distracts you at all from playing? Like in the locker room?”

“Did I not mention that I have a boyfriend? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure that means I’ll only sleep with him. I don’t know exactly how straight people date, of course, so you’ll have to forgive me.” Some people laughed. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed to be going well, even if there were a few impersonal questions. But he expected that.

“How long has this relationship been going on?”

“Since graduation.” He took a deep breath and started rubbing his legs with his hands. “Can we stop talking about this? I did win a Stanley Cup, after all. Isn't that more interesting?”

Tater leaned into the microphone. “Not fair that Zimmboni hogs spotlight. I have wife. I don’t hog spotlight.” Jack gave him a weak smile.

Georgia went up to the microphone that Jack had been using. “Okay, there will be no more questions about Jack Zimmermann’s love life at this time. You are free to ask anything about the Stanley Cup, of course.”

The rest of the questions were aimed at the whole team, thankfully. No one made him answer them, either.

When the interview was over, Jack saw Bitty waiting outside. He ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

“Honey, you did so good,” Bitty whispered. “I’m so proud of you.”

“That was so scary.”

“I know.” He ran his hand up and down Jack’s arm. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re shaking.”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded.

“Do you remember what your therapist taught you?”

“Yeah, I’m doing that, and it won’t stop.” Jack shook his head.

“That’s okay. It’s okay if it doesn’t go away right away. You’re safe, Jack, and I love you, and I’m so proud of you.”

Jack took a deep breath. “Okay.”

“I can understand why that was scary. I was a little shaky, too, after I came out.”

Jack put his hands on Bitty’s shoulders. Bitty kept talking, trying to get him to calm down, and so Jack just decided to kiss him. It was a lot sweeter than saying “Shut up,” of course.

Bitty melted into the kiss, and even when they heard the flashing of cameras, they still didn’t stop.

When Jack pulled away, he blurted out, “I love you.”

Bitty wanted to leap into his arms and shower him with kisses, but he stopped himself and settled with resting his hands on Jack’s chest. “I love you, too, honey.”

Jack looked over at the reporters. "Sorry, I was just kissing my boyfriend."

Bitty laughed and shoved him playfully. "Oh, stop it, you."

Jack wrapped his arm around Bitty and started walking toward the car. "Let's go home."

They were both smiling from ear to ear, and now, everyone knew why.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the way I described Jack's anxiety isn't 100% accurate I tried to use my own personal experience but like obviously everyone's different
> 
> I just needed Jack being a little shit to the press in my life so here it is 
> 
> Also I'm doing this instead of being a good productive student and doing summer work/college essays so yay me
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> EDIT: omfg so I recently re-read this about a year later (as one does when they obsessively overanalyze their work) and I lowkey sorta quoted Dawson's Creek when Doug and Jack end up together in the season finale at the end of this fic I'm so sorry (not really lol)


End file.
